Courier Mishap
by CAVALRYMAN1776
Summary: There is a Shortage of Couriers in General Alexander's Division so the Sergeant volunteered himself and the Corporal
In winter of 1863 the entire Division was running out of couriers, because of their constant capture by men of Nathan Bedford Forrest's Cavalry Corps. Gen Alexander put out a special order on the bulletin board just outside his headquarters asking for a call of men willing to serve a couriers for the Division, not many stepped forward.

Gen Alexander: "Gentlemen, we need couriers, and we need them now, Nathan Bedford Forrest has already been a pain in our neck, what do you suppose we do."

Capt Stillman: "Why not get men from the 22nd Cavalry."

Mjr Horace: "You're crazy Stillman, Capt Stark doesn't have any men to spare with the casualties he takes."

Capt Stillman: "What about we call for volunteers, and offer a reward of a promotion."

Gen Alexander: "That's not a bad idea Stillman, we'll do it."

The next day, Capt Stark gave the news of the day to his troopers at mail call that morning.

Capt Stark: "Men, Gen Alexander has put out a call for volunteers to be temporary couriers, he has promised whoever volunteers a promotion and a raise in pay." Immediately Sgt Chesterfield agreed to this deal, but Cpl Blutch wasn't so sure about this. Sgt Chesterfield signed the both of them up on the roster even though Cpl Blutch literally begged for him not to.

 _Later_

Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch were in their tent, Sgt Chesterfield was polishing his saber while Cpl Blutch was just lying in his cot.

Cpl Blutch: "Why did you have to sign me up?"

Sgt Chesterfield: "Well, seeing as how you don't participate in charges, I thought you would be happy."

Cpl Blutch: "Apparently you haven't seen how many Couriers have been captured by Forrest's men."

Sgt Chesterfield: "I have, we, will not end up like them."

Cpl Blutch: *Growl*

Later that day, they were asked to come to Gen Alexander's headquarters to deliver a dispatch to the commander of the 78th Iowa Infantry. The 78th Iowa had advanced to meet the Rebels at Hunter's Gap, but they had already retreated out of the gap and the 78th Ohio has been constantly harassed by Forrest's Cavalry.

Sgt Chesterfield (Giving a Salute): "Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch reporting as ordered sir."

Cpl Blutch: "Reluctantly." Sgt Chesterfield stepped on the Corporal's foot, he cringed and silently screamed under his breath.

Gen Alexander: "Men, I need the two of you to ride to the Colonel of the 78th Iowa Infantry and give him his orders." The General handed Sgt Chesterfield the dispatch bag and the Sergeant saluted the General and they exited the building.

Cpl Blutch (Worriedly): "Lets hope Gen Forrest doesn't come after us."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Your such a pessimist, we're only going as far as Hunters Gap, that's only ten miles away, we'll be back before dark."

 _Later_

Sgt Chesterfield: "WHY DOES NOTHING EVER GO OUR WAY!"

They left the camp carrying the dispatch, and only five miles from the furthest pickett and they ran into some men from Forrest's Cavalry, by non other than Nathan Bedford Forrest himself.

Gen Forrest: "Now Sergeant, would you be so kind as to hand me that Dispatch Bag you're carrying?"

Sgt Chesterfield: "D-dispatch bag, what dispatch bag?"

Gen Forrest: "That dispatch bag that you have next to you, don't make me angry Sergeant."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Okay General, you win." The dispatch bag was on the same side of him as his pistol holster, but before he could grab it, a Confederate Corporal aimed his carbine square at the Sergeant's head.

Reb Corporal: "Don't try an funny business Yankee."

The Sergeant kicked the Reb off his horse and punched the other one off, Gen Forrest was about to shoot the Sergeant, but the corporal pulled down his hat over his eyes.

Gen Forrest: "AH, I CAN'T SEE!"

The two Non Commissioned Officers then started to ride away, but the rebs were soon on them again, right on their tail, Sgt Chesterfield got his pistol and fired back at them, while the Confederates fired on them. They rode through sharp corners and onto a back road, but the Rebs still followed them, but they were getting close to Union lines. THe Sergeant stopped for a second and turned to look at the oncoming Rebels.

Cpl Blutch: "Sarge, what are you doing?"

Sgt Chesterfield: "Giving the Rebs a volley." He fired his colt, one of the troopers fell, it was the same corporal that pointed his carbine at the Sergeant's head.

Cpl Blutch: "Hey Sarge?"

Sgt Chesterfield: "What?"

Cpl Blutch: "What do you have against corporals?"

Sgt Chesterfield: "Ask another dumb question and I'll put a bullet in those beady eyes of yours."

Cpl Blutch: "Sadist." They continued to ride on, soon they were able to see the a Union Infantryman, which meant they were close, they road past him, and the Union Pickett managed to spot the Reb cavalry.

Union Pickett: "ALERT! REB CAVALRY!" The Union guard turned out and the officer of the day was alongside them.

Infantry Lieutenant: "Fire on my command! Ready, Aim." He waited until they were 100 yards of their position and, "FIRE!" The union troops fired and the horses and troops fell, all except Forrest, and he ran out of there quickly. Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch were safe, now they went to see the Colonel of the 78th Ohio Infantry.

Sgt Chesterfield: "You mean to tell me, this is the 78th, OHIO?!"

Orderly: "Yes, the 78th Iowa is 20 miles in front of us, if you keep riding you'll get to them." The Sergeant saluted and just walked out, and when the Corporal walked out, he was crying.

Cpl Blutch: "What's wrong Sarge?"

Sgt Chesterfield: "We came all this way, FOR NOTHING!"

 **This is what happens when your Commanding General only listens to one man on his staff.** **:)**

 **Hope you enjoyed, Please Like, Follow, and Review**

 **TROOP, DISMISSED!**


End file.
